1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roller-type ratchet device, and more particularly to a roller-type ratchet device for a wrench.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional ratchet wrench in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 27 comprises a driving head 50 defining a hole 51 for receiving a driving body 60 which is rotated by the driving head 50 so as to rotate a workpiece (not shown) such as a hexagonal nut, bolt or the like. The driving body 60 defines an actuating recess 61 for receiving an anti-reverse roller 70 and an elastic member 80.
However, the anti-reverse roller 70 and the elastic member 80 are separately and are not easily mounted in the actuating recess 61 so that it is difficult to assemble and dismantle the ratchet wrench. In addition, the anti-reverse roller 70 is not actually pressed between the driving head 50 and the driving body 60 so that the driving body 60 cannot be efficiently driven by the driving head 50.